


“Poor life choices were made.”

by ineedminions



Series: Dicksa One Shots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Dinners, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Robb Stark was now not having a great day.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Series: Dicksa One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	“Poor life choices were made.”

Robb Stark was now not having a great day.It had started out well enough with all of his errands going smoothly.There wasn’t any traffic on the drive over to his parents’ house.The rest of his siblings, except Sansa and her fiancé Dickon had gotten there for dinner.It was his moment of immaturity that became his downfall.He had the impulsive thought that it would be funny to jump out at Sansa to try to scare her after she had gotten there.He hid in the shadows of the stairs going up to the bedrooms.

Shortly after Sansa and Dickon arrived and gotten their coats off, Robb jumped at her from the dark shadows of the staircase upstairs and Sansa responded without thinking.Her fist automatically went up and connected hard with Robb’s nose. She felt the crunch of the small bones under her fist as she gasped in horror at what was happening.Dickon flicked the light on. 

“Oh my gods, Robb. What the fuck is wrong with you?”Sansa yelled at him as he moaned in pain and blood began gushing from his broken nose.Dickon moved quickly to grab a towel from the kitchen and gently placed it on Robb’s face to sop up the blood.The rest of the family gathered around them.Most of the siblings were laughing and amused that Robb was flat on his ass on the floor.

“Robb, what the hell?”Ned asked him as Cat went back to the kitchen and got an ice pack wrapped in another towel and applied it to his nose. 

“Poor life choices were made.”Robb said around the towels. Dickon got another towel with some ice for Sansa’s hand.

“Did you forget that Dickon and the rest of the baseball team made sure I had so much self-defense training both before and especially after Joffrey’s threat?”Sansa said with a shake of her head.

“Definitely did.”Robb admitted. 

“You had excellent form, Sansa.”Dickon said smiling proudly at her.Ned came over and squatted next to Robb. 

“Sansa,”Arya said nodding in approval.“Great job.”The sisters quietly fist-bumped in amusement.

“Let me have a look at your nose.”Ned said as he carefully looked at Robb’s nose.“Cat, can you go get my bag and a couple of tampons?”Ned placed the towel back on Robb’s nose before Dickon and Jon helped to move Robb to a chair in the kitchen.Ned went and thoroughly washed his hands before he got Robb all patched up. 

“I’m sorry for being an asshole, Sansa.I have more than learned my lesson.”Robb said looking incredibly pathetic. 

“I forgive you, Robb.”Sansa said with a smile as Dickon gave her a side hug.The rest of dinner went smoothly and Robb ended up with some chicken soup.When Sansa and Dickon got ready for bed that night they had just finished brushing their teeth in the bathroom. 

“I’m so proud of you babe.”Dickon told Sansa with a smile. 

“It was all instinct thanks to you and the team.”Sansa said with a kiss to his cheek.“Thanks again, D.”

“You’re very welcome, Sans.”


End file.
